Sonadow?
by Whadup5
Summary: You don't think Sonic and Shadow are...you know...
1. Finding out

**A little story for fun. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy walked to Sonic's house with a smile on her face and a basket in her hands. It was a beautiful day and she was determined to spend it with her Sonic. She already had everything planned out. She would knock on his door and 'ask' him to have a picnic with her. And if he tried to get out of it, she had ways of convincing him. She had her basket filled with all their favorite food and she headed out. But on the way to Sonic's house she passed by Shadow's, and was surprised to find Sonic approaching. Amy quickly hid by the side of the house, peaking over just slightly to see what was going on.

Sonic knocked on the door and impatiently waited for someone to answer. And before fake sleeping to prove his point he heard footsteps on the other side.

"Who is it?" came a familiar voice

"It's Sonic"

"Who?"

"Common Shads you know it's me"

There was no response. Sonic rolled his eyes before speaking again

"It's faker" Sonic said, clearly annoyed

The door unlocked and Shadow opened it slightly. Just wide enough so that he could take a quickly look around.

"You weren't followed were you?" Shadow asked as his eyes finally stopped at Sonic

Sonic shook his head "Nope, just me"

Shadow sighed in relief as he opened the door all the way

"Good. The last thing I need someone finding out about this"

"We" Sonic corrected "It's the both of us"

Shadow said nothing, but glared at Sonic

"Lighten up Shad, this is gonna be fun. I even have some tricks I wanna try"

Shadow looked questionably at him "Tricks?"

"Yeah, there're some good ones to. I even tried them with my brother when we did it"

"And how did that turn out?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly "He doesn't roll that way so it was a lost cause"

Shadow cracked a smile before motioning Sonic to come in. Sonic happily walked in as they continued their conversation. Once the door shut Amy sneaked over and put her ear to the door. The words were kind of muffled but she could still make them out

"So you have everything ready?"

"Yes. But don't think I will enjoy any of this"

"Oh common Shadow, there's nothing wrong with..."

Amy just barley made out the last of Sonic's sentence. But what she heard made her blush a deep red. Amy dropped her basket and ran as fast at she could to Tails' house. On the way she pulled out her communicator and pressed on of the buttons. There was only static for awhile before a voice was heard

Tails: Amy?

"Tails!"

Tails: Something wrong?

"Yes, very wrong. Get Rouge and Knuckles and I'll tell you at your place"

Tails: But wait wh-

Before Tails could finish Amy turned off the communicator and continued running.

* * *

Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy all where standing at Tails' place. The three of them waiting anxiously for the news Amy so desperately wanted to share with them.

"This better be good" Knuckles said mostly to himself

Amy twidled with her fingers as she tried to find a way to correctly explain the situation. Her blushing came back as she thought of it.

"Everyone, I have shocking news"

The others leaned in closer.

"Sonic and Shadow...well...they might be...maybe...sorta..." her words got quieter as she tried to say it

"Just say it!" Knuckles said annoyed with the dramatic wait

"THEIR GAY!" Amy finally shouted

The other three said nothing for a moment as they took in the two words. Before they could react Amy explained everything she heard. Then finally after gathering themselves the three started to laugh.

"Amy that's ridiculous" Tails laughed

"Yeah! There's no way that's true" Rouge supported

"It is true" Amy shouted over them, her blushing increasing. "I heard Sonic say 'there's nothing wrong with learning to be gay with me'. And he said it to Shadow"

"That's what you heard exactly?" Rouge questioned

"Well it was kinda muffled but-"

"Ha! I knew this was ridiculous"

Knuckles was immediately shut up at the sight of Amy's hammer. Tails however didn't find it intimidating as he calmed everyone down.

"Here I'll call Sonic on my communicator right now and get this straightened out"

Tails then brought his communicator out and pressed one of the small buttons. But before he could speak into it they heard two voices already in a conversation.

Sonic: That was not bad for your first time Shads

Shadow: Was there any doubt? But I would be better if you didn't go so fast.

Sonic: What can I say? When your as fast as me you wanna get the most out of it as quickly as possible.

Shadow: Whatever. Same time tomorrow?

Sonic: Wouldn't miss it.

With another press of a button, Tails turned off the communicator. No one said a word as they all shared the equal shocked faces. Finally after a good long minute someone finally spoke up

"Well, I guess that means..." Rouge started

But before she could continue Knuckles started laughing hysterically

"I guess we have to go tiara shopping for their coming clean party"

Knuckles was silenced again when Amy's hammer materialized in her hand.

"Is something funny?"

"Amy stop" Rouge said from behind

Amy turned around as Rouge sympathetically put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look Amy I'm not ready to accept the truth ether. But Sonic and Shadow are our friends. And we need to accept the fact that their gay. It's their choice and right now they need to know that it's okay and that we support them"

Amy didn't meet her glance as she began to tear up

"You would want Sonic to be happy right?"

Still Amy said nothing. She only sniffled and nodded in response. Rouge gave her a soft smile

"I wanted him to be happy with me" Amy said lowly

Rouge lifted up Amy's head to meet her glance.

"I know. But Sonic chose his path, and we can't chance that now. Let's just go with it okay"

Amy wiped her eyes on her glove and nodded.

"Atta girl. Now we need to get them to come clean"

"Why don't we just tell them we know?" Knuckles suggested

"We can't do that" Rouge said almost instantly "They'll think that we invaded their privacy and hate us for it."

Rouge then began to pace in a small circle "I know Shadow would never talk even if his life depended on it. So we need someone close to Sonic to get him to open up"

All eyes fell on Tails, who was already not on board with the plan

"What! Why me?"

"Because, you two are brothers, he'll easily open up to you" Rouge replied

"If it had to be anyone, I has to be you Tails" Knuckles joined

"Knuckles!"

"Please Tails" Amy pleaded giving him teary eyes

Finally Tails gave in with a loud groan,"Fine, I'll do it"

Tails then began to leave his workshop to the tornado. All the while mumbling angrily to himself. When he finally left Rouge turned to Amy

"You gonna be okay?"

Rouge and Knuckles could almost see the fire around Amy as she clutched her hammer tightly in her hand.

"Great! But when Sonic confesses, I'll be happy to turn him over"


	2. Plan in action

Tails and Sonic sat at a table in their, mostly Sonic's, favorite chilly dog place. Tails had invited Sonic here as a way to get him to open up calmly. But to Sonic it seemed like Tails wanted to just hang out as brothers. Tails scanned the building and sighed in relief when he saw only a few people. But for safety measures he picked the table far away from anyone else. After ordering and finally receiving their food Tails took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. Keeping it fresh in his mind that if he used his words incorrectly then it would only be worse

"So Soni-"

"You know Tails..." Sonic interrupted after finishing his first of many chilidogs

"I'm really glad you invited me here. With all that has been happening, it's been rare since we've been able to hang our as brothers"

Tails groaned in guilt, as that was not the reason

"So I heard that you and Shadow have been spending some time together"

"Who told you!" Sonic nearly shouted earning a few stares

Tails backed into his chair "Amy told us"

Sonic put down his food and buried his face into his hands

"Oh man if Shadow finds out that you know I'm done for"

Tails, sympathetically, put his hand on Sonic's shoulder

"Sonic it's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure Shadow will be perfectly okay with us knowing"

Sonic looked up at Tails, "Really?" he asked, with Tails nodding in response

Tails sat back down as Sonic sighed

"Thank goodness. I tried to tell Shadow that there was nothing wrong with it but he thinks that you guys would make fun of us. And I don't see why, his technique is good and he really knows how to work his fingers"

"Really?" Tails asked, afraid of where Sonic was going

Sonic nodded "Yeah! I may be faster, but he beats me out with those hands of his"

"Really?" Tails wasn't even talking at this point, mostly whispering. But eating his food to hide it

"And you should hear him sing. It took awhile to break him down but I'm glad I did; he can really hit a note"

Tails said nothing as he looked at the chilidog just inches from his mouth . And because of bad imagery he put his chilidog down and slid his plate away slightly. Sonic was quick to notice that

"Are you okay little bro?"

Tails' head shot up as he smiled nervously, his mind desperately searching for a good excuse

"Uh...Yeah! I was just thinking about...um...Mating Season!"

"Mating Season?"

"Yeah, you know I'm finally old enough for it, yet I haven't thought of it much. And it's only a few months away" Tails blushed heavily, he couldn't believe that he was using this as an excuse

Sonic took another bite of his chilidog and nodded in agreement

"I hear ya. Me and Sal have been talking about having kids of our own. But now that the event is finally coming, I think that I should stick to my own species. If you know what I mean" Sonic said with a wink

Tails felt himself vomit inside his mouth. He quickly swallowed it and nodded. Sonic looked questionably at Tails

"Okay ever since we got here you've been acting strange. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything"

Tails finally sighed and looked up at Sonic

"Sonic, I'm gonna ask you a question, and I need you to answer honestly"

"Okay"

Taking a deep breath Tails formed his words

"Are you and Shadow...close?"

"You could say that, we have our differences but I can consider him a close friend"

Tails shook his head "No I mean _close"_

Sonic was not understanding where Tails was going until he looked at what Tails' hands were doing. Using his chilidogs as an example he touched two hotdogs together. Sonic's eyes widen as his cheeks blushed deeply

"Are you suggesting I'm gay!" Sonic shouted, standing up

Everyone in the store froze and looked their way. The two then shared an equal blush as they noticed the stares they both received. Sonic quickly grabbed some napkins to cover his blushing face before running out. Tails smiled nervously at the still staring crowd

"It's okay everyone. It's not what you think"

Once everyone finally stopped looking Tails just looked out the door.

'Well this could have gone better'


	3. Apology

Back at Tails' house the group was listening to Tails' story about the incident

"And that's what happened"

They had looks of uneasiness after hearing such a story

"Tails that wasn't your best attempt" Amy admitted

"I figured that out"

"Have you tried to talk to him since then?" Rouge asked

Tails sighed "I tried but he refuses to talk to me"

"Well you can't expect him to be peachy after asking him such a personal question in public like that" Knuckles added

"I know, I just... I didn't know what to do! It's not everyday that you find out your big brother might be..." he trailed off

"Is that why you're so bothered about this?" Rouge asked

"I don't know" Tails admitted "I'm just...confused" Tails buried his face in his hands

Rouge got up from her seat and put her hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails looked up at her to see her look sympathetic at him

"Maybe you should tell Sonic how you feel"

* * *

Tails walked up to Sonic's door. He had been here so many times yet this was the only time he was afraid to be there. But he quickly swallowed that feeling, he can't let his nerves get in the way of what he needed to do. After walking up to the door and taking some confidence breaths he raised his fist to knock. He knocked several times than waited. After waiting about five minutes he tried again. Another few minutes went by and Tails was about to give up until he heard footsteps getting louder. Once he heard the footsteps by the door Tails waited for it to open. When it didn't Tails felt the need to speak up

"Sonic, please open the door, I wanna talk to you" Tails urged

Still there was silence.

Tails sighed "Fine than, I'll talk"

Tails didn't need to pick out his words, he already knew what to say "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, it was not my best idea. I should have tried a different approach to the situation. And I shouldn't have made you think we were doing one thing when I meant another."

This was getting more harder for Tails. It wasn't helping that the one behind the door remained silent

"I just... I don't...When things like these happen I feel we're becoming more and more distant. And after that scene I feel like I just broke our bond even more. So I just... I just want to end this problem once and for all"

Again nothing. Tails shifted his gaze to the floor

"Please, I just wanna know"

Tails looked up when he heard the sound of the knob twisting. Sonic opened the door just enough to allow half of his body to come through. He looked at Tails, he didn't smile, he just looked at him. Tails felt a little uneasy at Sonic's silence toward him, but he didn't let it show. Sonic let out a small exhale before speaking again

"Do you really want to know what's going on?" Sonic asked

Tails nodded "Yes, it's been racking me and the others brains since Amy told us"

"Okay" Sonic said simply "If you really want to know, come to the mall tomorrow at three. Me and Shad are gonna tell the world what's going on"

Tails looked surprised at Sonic "Really, just like that? Aren't you of the backlash?"

Sonic shrugged "Either they like it or they don't. Now me and Shadow are gonna meet later and I have to get some things ready. So, see you tomorrow?"

Tails wasn't exactly happy with the answer but he still responded with "Okay, see you then"

The two were about to part ways when Sonic spoke again

"Oh and Tails-"

Tails turned back around and was met by Sonic pulling him into a hug

"Don't ever think that a small mistake would break our bond that easily"

Tails smiled and hugged back "Right"

After a moment the two broke the hugs and went their separate ways. And while Sonic was calm Tails was anything but that.

Tomorrow wasn't going to come fast enough.


End file.
